international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF Sunday Night Heat (November 29, 1998)
The November 29, 1998 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF, which took place at the First Union Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Recap The show opens with a return match between Christian and Duane Gill for the IWF Light Heavyweight Title. Christian won by disqualification after The Blue Meanie jumps in the ring and attacks him. The announcers make a big deal of the fact that Meanie is an XCW wrestler and not under WWF contract. The J.O.B. Squad and The Brood brawl post-match. D'Lo Brown defeated Steve Blackman by countout after Black was distracted by the Blue Blazer outside the ring. After the match, Blackman beat down Blazer. In a luxury box, Vince Matteson asks Gerald Brisco & Pat Patterson to flatter an upcoming unnamed guest. Backstage, the Oddities swear revenge on the Headbangers & Insane Clown Posse in the form of an 8-man tag team match at Rock Bottom. The Headbangers took on the newly formed team of The Godfather & Val Venis. The Oddities come out to ringside, but don't interfere as Godfather pins Thrasher after the Pimp Drop. After the match, the Oddities try to beat down the Headbangers, but screw up. They dance afterwards anyways. Vince Matteson and his entourage welcome the New Age Outlaws to the luxury box. They schmooze them. X-Pac successfully defends the IWF European Championship against Mark Henry. Henry was distracted by his upcoming date with Chyna. Kevin Kelly interviews X-Pac in the ring, X-Pac warns Henry to treat Chyna well. He then informs him about the NAO meeting with the Corporation, the camera pans to them, but they abruptly leave the luxury box. The Undertaker has some backstage comments. He vows to bury Steve Austin alive for impeding the progress of his Ministry. Paul Bearer calls Kane an idiot and threatens to commit him if he interferes with the Undertaker again. A Jeff Jarrett video plays. He insults the New York Yankees. Kane faced Jeff Jarrett and won by disqualification after Jarrett used a guitar shot to save Debra McMichael from a chokeslam. Kane no-sells the foreign object shot. The Rock joins the commentary team to witness Big Bossman & Ken Shamrock defeatede the team of Al Snow and Mankind. Mankind was more interested in attacking The Rock and Bossman waffled Snow with his nightstick while the ref was distracted to gain the pinfall win. The Rock & Mankind brawl to the back. The J.O.B. Squad run to the ring to attack the Corporation while the Brood chase and attack them. The show ends mid-brawl. Results ; ; *'IWF Light Heavyweight Championship Match:' Christian (w/ Edge & Gangrel) defeated Duane Gill (w/ Bob Holly & Scorpio) ** Christian won by disqualification after The Blue Meanie attacked him. *'Singles Match:' D'Lo Brown (w/ Mark Henry) defeated Steve Blackman ** Brown won via countout after the Blue Blazer distracted Blackman. *'Tag Team Match:' The Godfather and Val Venis (w/ 3 Hos) defeated The Headbangers (Mosh & Thrasher) ** Godfather defeated Thrasher after a Pimp Drop *'IWF European Championship Match:' X-Pac © defeated Mark Henry (w/ D'Lo Brown) ** X-Pac defeated Henry after a second rope X-Factor. *'Singles Match:' Kane defeated Jeff Jarrett (w/ Debra McMichael) **Jarrett was disqualified for hitting Kane with the El Kabong. *'Tag Team Match:' The Corporation (Big Bossman & Ken Shamrock) defeated Al Snow and Mankind **Bossman defeated Snow after hitting him with a nightstick. Commentators *Jim Cornette *Michael Cole Image gallery vlcsnap-2011-05-28-12h02m06s120.png|Duane Gill (with Bob Holly) vlcsnap-2011-05-29-10h26m55s119.png|The Oddities vlcsnap-2011-05-29-10h28m47s167.png|The Godfather dances with his hoes. vlcsnap-2011-06-03-01h24m42s50.png|X-Pac delivers a heel kick on Mark Henry as D'Lo Brown watches on vlcsnap-2011-06-03-01h44m02s139.png|Jeff Jarrett delivers a fistdrop to Kane vlcsnap-2011-06-03-01h47m04s165.png|The Rock External links